This invention relates generally to the field of Optometry and Ophthalmology (human and animal) and more specifically, it is an apparatus for photographing the anterior segment and retina of the eye through the use of a camera attachment designed to fit onto a ophthalmoscope, specifically a WELCH ALLYN PANOPTIC ophthalmoscope.
As a Doctor of Optometry I have utilized several ophthalmoscopes and slitlamps and have acquired wonderful views of the eye both anterior segments and retina. When a disease or abnormality is found, it is important to photodocument the view. This is used for photodocumentation and comparison purposes, and also for patient education.
Occasionally, this photodocumentation is utilized in diagnosis by consultations with colleagues. Historically, if a disease or abnormality is found, we must turn to a different piece of equipment to take these photos. This is impossible to do in an out of office setting such as a nursing home, where doctors are unable to transport this bulky and expensive equipment. I felt there was a need to have an easy to use, portable, direct ophthalmoscope camera that I could quickly take photos with and share with patients, print, and save. The WELCH ALLYN PANOPTIC ophthalmoscope offers improved field of view over any other direct ophthalmoscope on the market and is easy to use. I decided to create an attachment that could easily connect and detach from this instrument, without permanently altering its traditional use.
Several retinal cameras exist, including: the CANON NM45 with POLAROID film which evolved into digital, becoming more mainstream with technological advancements in cameras; a few bulky portable cameras, such as NIDEK, Macular Blue, and FLEXISCOPE are also on the market. The following patent list identifies a few ideas with similar goals of accurate photodocumentation, but different means of obtaining that goal:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,483 Dec. 8, 1981 Whitten
U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,727 May 4, 2004 Nanjo
U.S. Pat. No. 7,364,297 Apr. 29, 2008 Goldfain, et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,047 Jan. 27, 1998 Kohayakawa
U.S. Pat. No. 7,448,753 Nov. 11, 2008 Chinnock
Inadequacies in the prior technology related to this patent include: being too large, bulky, and expensive; lack of an anterior and retinal camera combinations; limited field of view through ophthalmoscopes of approximately five degrees; cameras which require a flash; beam splitters mounted on the instruments to separate the optics; being clumsy to use; taking photographs of poor quality; and permanently altering existing equipment.
My invention provides the following differences and advantages over prior technology: physically small and efficient; relatively inexpensive; portable (can be used with any laptop or stationary computer); an improved 25 degree field of view; utilizes standard examination illumination; uses a direct view (no beam splitter); user-friendly; the camera takes photos and video of the anterior segment AND retina of the eye with one instrument, without any complicated adjustments or alterations; easily photographs or record videos of the retina through dilated or non-mydriatic pupils; and utilizes a higher resolution digital camera.